Russel Fabray
Russell Fabray is Quinn Fabray's father. He was married to Judy Fabray, with whom he had two daughters. He was kicked out of the house by Judy because he had an affair with a "tattooed freak." He hasn't been mentioned after Journey or Born This Way. Russel is portrayed by Gregg Henry. Biography Although seemingly rather jolly, Russell is an obviously over-bearing patriarch, quick to judge and close-minded. He is very proud of his family, expecting them to perfectly good Christians. As a result his family comes off as stereotypical WASPs. Aside from Quinn, he has another daughter named Frannie that is married to a Christian man. He, like his wife seems to be a strong Christian, but some of aspects his faith are over-bearing. He is very protective of his girls, but throws Quinn out upon learning that she is pregnant. Season One Ballad Russel makes his first and so far only introduction in the episode Ballad, where Russell walks in on Quinn and his wife preparing for a Celibacy Father/Daughter Dance, and the family plan to invite Finn over to their house for dinner. During dinner, he makes one of his "famous toasts", in which he says he's very proud of Quinn's dress for the Chastity Ball. After this, Finn, who has been feeling overwhelmed by the fact that Quinn is pregnant (along with other issues), sings (You're) Having My Baby to Quinn to explain how deeply he feels for her and the baby. Quinn's parents are at first confused by the song, and Russell demands answers. Quinn finally admits to her family that she got pregnant, and implies that Finn is the father. She then asks Russell to accept her and the pregnancy. Russell however is furious and horrified that his daughter could do something he deems so irresponsible as getting pregnant. When Quinn tries to get her mother's help (who knew she was pregnant, but chose to ignore it), she's forced to agree with Russell's judgment, who then kicks Quinn out of the house. Quinn goes to live with Puck's family, and then, eventually, Mercedes' family during her stint away from her family. Journey His wife, Judy Fabray returns in the episode Journey, inviting their daughter Quinn back to live with her. It is revealed that he had been having an affair with a "tattooed freak" whose gender is unknown. As a result, Judy had kicked him out. Their divorce is confirmed in Sexy. Season Two Born This Way He is mentioned briefly by Quinn, when she talks of her past. Quinn asked him if she could get a nose job and he said yes. Season Three I Kissed a Girl He is mentioned by Quinn when she decides how to vote for Senior Class President. She says that just like her dad always voted for the candidate that was least ethnic, she would vote on the one that was most girl. Relationships Judy Fabray She is his wife. Several cues throughout the episode Ballad may suggest that their relationship was superficial. As of Journey, we learned that Judy kicked him out of the house because he cheated on her with a "tattooed freak." A Tattooed Freak Russell was cheating on his wife with a "tattooed freak". The gender of this person has not been revealed. An extremely upset Judy leaves him in the episode Journey, throwing him out of the house. After Judy kicks him out, it is rumoured that Russel goes and stays with this person. It may be interpreted as a playful parody to the Sandra Bullock/Jesse James/Kat Von D. controversy. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters